The second chance
by 11CK01
Summary: What happens when Peggy Carter shows up in the present? One Shot; My first story


**I read "Reunited" by WandCloakStone lately and this is how imagined it to continue. I'm not a native English speaker. I don't own anything. Feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes. Enjoy**

* * *

**Previously: **Peggy came to the present thanks to a devise designed by Howard Stark.

* * *

Steve's apartment

Steve looked her in the eyes and finally brought up the courage to ask her "Will you have that dance with me?"

Peggy smiled "Yes Steve I would like that" she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Just the way she did the day that they saw each other last.

Steve turned on some music and they started dancing. At first it went a little rough since he still couldn't dance, but with time he learned it from her and his steps became more fluent. In the end they were dancing closely with each other, while Peggy's head leaned on Steve's shoulder.

Later that evening they went out eating and they talked for hours about everything that had happened since they last saw each other. They got more and more used to each other's company and soon it almost felt like they never parted ways. When it was getting late Steve asked where she was staying. Since she slept the last few days in the SHIELD headquarters he offered her to take is bed while he would take the couch. She answered that she would like to stay with him, but rather take the couch since she didn't want him to sleep on the couch because of her. They argued for a minute and in the end she won with a victorious smile, so she slept on the couch.

The next morning Peggy was up early and made herself and Steve some breakfast. When Steve got up she was almost ready and looked at him with a smile "Good morning darling" she said. Steve smiled back at her with an even bigger smile and walked up to her. "You made breakfast?" he asked and she nodded. Then she closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. The kiss deepened and after some time she broke the kiss for air. They smiled at each other with affection for a moment and ate their breakfast.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked after she took a sip of her tea.

"I have a team meeting later but nothing else. You?" he answered while smiling at her

"I don't have anywhere to be. I only will need some cloths. I don't think I can keep wearing the same outfit for much longer." She said with a chuckle.

"Well I don't have the slightest idea of cloths, but if you want I can ask Natasha or Pepper to go shopping with you."

"Who is Pepper?" Peggy asked curiously

"She's Tony's girlfriend and former secretary. She now is the CEO of Stark Industries."

Peggy nodded "It would be nice to know some women in this time. Just in case I can stay here longer" she said with a glance at Steve

"Do you mean that you consider staying here, if you can?" he asked with hope in his voice

Peggy nodded with a smile. They then kissed again and finished their breakfast. After the breakfast Steve called Pepper.

"Good morning Pepper, its Steve"

"Oh hey, good morning. What's up?" she asked

"I wanted to ask you favour. I don't know if Tony told you, but I got a visitor yesterday and…" he couldn't finish his sentence since Pepper interrupted him

"Oh yes. Tony told me. Peggy right? A woman form the past? What do you need?" She said excited

"Well I don't know much about clothes, especially women's clothes and she only has one outfit since this trip wasn't exactly planned, so I was wondering if…" she again didn't let him finish

"If I would go shopping with her? Of course I will. Should I pick her up, or do you drop her off?" she asked

"One moment" he said to Pepper on the phone and then turned to Peggy. "Should she pick you up, or do you want me to drop you off?" He asked her. Peggy smiled "Why don't you just drop me off when you go to your team meeting and we can spend the time until then together?" Steve glanced at her with loving eyes and nodded. Then he went back to the phone.

"Pepper? I'll drop her off when I'm going to the team meeting later, ok?"

"Yes of course. That will be great. I'm looking forward to it. See you later Steve." She replied happily

"See you later Pepper" Steve answered and hung up the phone.

Steve and Peggy spend their time until the meeting with talking, laughing and dancing. Every now and then they stopped to look at each other with affection and hold each other tight, happy that they had found their way back to each other. At some point Steve looked at his watch and realized it was time to go. So he got Peggy's coat and his keys and they left towards the Stark Tower.

* * *

Stark Tower

When they got there Pepper was already in the lobby waiting for them. Peggy hopped of Steve's motorcycle and he let JARVIS park it in the garage. He then walked into the lobby with Peggy in his arms. Pepper walked up to them with a big smile on her face. "Hey Steve" she greeted him "and you must be Peggy" she said to Peggy. "I'm Pepper" Peggy smiled "nice to meet you" she said with an equal big smile. Just as they were about to leave Natasha and Tony came in. She still tried to teach him Russian.

"Sidyat troye muzhchin v poyezde…" Natasha said to Tony and he tried to repeat it, but he couldn't pronounce the words right. "It's really not that hard" Natasha said with a sight.

"Ona prava, eto ne tak slozhno." Peggy said with a chuckle. Natasha instantly turned her head towards her with a curious look. "I'm sorry I don't think I have introduced myself yesterday. My name is Peggy Carter" she said towards Natasha. Natasha took her hand and said "Hi, I'm Natasha. You speak Russian?" Peggy nodded "Learned it for the war. It was quite useful when we were stationed at the east front." Natasha nodded and smiled "I like her" she said towards the others and walked to the elevator to get upstairs. Tony walked up to Peggy, introduced himself to her with a smile and then walked over to Pepper. "Have fun shopping. I'll see you later?" he said and she nodded. Then they briefly kissed and he also went to the elevator.

"Shall we go now?" Pepper asked Peggy with a smile and Peggy nodded; she shortly turned to Steve, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said in her typical British accent "See you later darling." Then the two women left for shopping while Steve joined Tony in the elevator to attend their team meeting.

* * *

Shopping center

"This is what women wear nowadays?" Peggy asked with a slightly concerned look on her face as she looked at the hot pants, short dresses and skinny jeans.

Pepper nodded "Yes. But if you're uncomfortable with this I'm sure we can find some other things." Peggy shook her head "No, I'll try some of these. I'm just surprised that women are wearing such body fitting things every day and not just at special occasions." Then she took one of the jeans and a nice top as well as a retro 40s-50s dress and tried them on. When Peggy walked out of the changing cabin in that dress Pepper was astonished. "Wow" she said "I never saw anyone who wore such a dress with so much grace" Peggy chuckled "Well it is more what I'm used to wear. I didn't think people would still wear that kind of dress, especially after I saw the other dresses around here."

"Well people didn't for quite some time but it's all coming back" Pepper answered with a smile. "I think you should definitely take it." Peggy looked in the mirror and smiled. She felt more comfortable in this then in the skinny jeans so she agreed. They went to a few other shops and found more cloths that Peggy liked. Some more like the ones she's used to wearing and some that are far from it. In the end they sat in a café, loaded with bags and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Stark Tower

While the women were shopping the Avengers had their team meeting in the Stark Tower. At first they were talking about the battle and some other Avengers related things. After a while Natasha asked with a smirk "So Peggy is the reason why you never wanted to go on dates, huh?"

The whole team turned to Steve to hear what he would answer. But he didn't. He just shook his head and smiled. "So she is!" Natasha concluded.

"Who is this ominous Peggy?" Bruce asked

"Cap's girlfriend" Tony answered "But he didn't see her since he crashed into the ice. He just saw her again yesterday, right?" he added in Steve's direction.

Steve rolled his eyes and answered "Yes, the last time I saw her was 1945 before I went down with that plane. And then I saw her again yesterday"

"So she must be 80, 90 years old by now, right?" Clint asked with a little confusion why everyone made such a fuss about Steve seeing his old girlfriend

"No, surprisingly she isn't. She's like 25 to 30 year's old, right Cap?" Tony asked and Steve nodded "Yes that sounds about right"

"How is that possible?" Clint asked. Steve sighted "Time travel, but I don't know how it works, since it was Tony's father who invented it. So can we please stop talking about it?"

"One more question" Thor said. He came back just five minutes ago after he brought Loki and the tesseract to Asgard. Steve nodded "Fine, what's the question?" Thor looked at him curiously "Are you happy she's here?" "Yes" Steve answered truthfully "Than I think that's all we need to know for now, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Tony didn't say anything.

After some time Pepper and Peggy came back from their shopping trip and went upstairs to meet the others. As the elevator door opened and Peggy and Pepper stepped out the others could hear Peggy's cheerful laughter. They entered the room and Peggy walked towards Steve "Hey Peg" he said with a smile. Peggy returned the smile "Hello darling" she said and kissed him on the lips.

"So you are Peggy?" Thor asked. Peggy nodded and held her hand out for a polite handshake. Thor kissed her hand and introduced himself as Thor of Asgard. The other team members, who hadn't met Peggy yet, also introduced themselves and Pepper walked over to Tony. "Did you have fun?" Tony asked her while pulling her down on his lap.

"Oh yes. I never saw anyone pull off that retro look like she does" Pepper answered with laughter in her voice.

"Well I'm rather used to that retro look as you call it." Peggy answered with a smile and set down next to Steve who wrapped his arm around her.

"So you found some cloths?" He asked "You could say that" Peggy answered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know we already pestered Steve with questions, but I really want to know how you two met" Natasha said to Peggy.

Steve sighted but Peggy answered "Well, I was stationed at Camp Lehigh for the SSR when Steve came there for training right after he was accepted in US Army."

"Of course he was accepted I mean look at him" Thor said with a chuckle

Peggy turned to Steve "Is project 'rebirth' still classified?" she asked him silently and he shook his head "no, not entirely no one can reproduce the serum anyways" he answered

"I wasn't that strong and tall back then. Actually I was a small kid from Brooklyn who had asthma and was sick all the time" Steve said "So it was rejected several times before I got accepted. I got into a project called 'rebirth' and they made me stronger than any man at that time." He continued.

"And then the two of you got together" Tony asked. "No" Peggy shook her head "I was deported to France and Steve was send all over the country for propaganda. Later we met in Europe when he was supposed to perform his show for the soldiers. Instead he saved the 107th infantry and started to actually fight. But I never committed to my feelings for him." Peggy continued "Apart from that one time where I shoot you maybe" she added with a smirk

"You shoot him?" Natasha asked with laughter "Almost, she caught me kissing another woman" he answered with a smile which made everyone break out in laughter. "Now I like her even more" Natasha commented

"She never committed it and I was way too shy to make a move on her" Steve continued

"That you were!" Peggy said with a smile and then added "It wasn't until the very day that he disappeared that I brought up the courage to kiss him." Then he looked a little angry at Steve "Just before you went on that _bloody_ plane and crashed it into the arctic"

"So you two haven't actually been together back then?" Pepper asked curiously and Peggy agreed.

They stayed for a while before Thor excused himself and flew off. Natasha and Clint also left since they had work to do so Steve and Peggy left too. When they were back at Steve's apartment Peggy asked him if it really was ok if she stayed at his place for the time being.

"Of course it's ok for you to stay here. You can stay as long as you want to." He said and glared at her with loving eyes. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss deepened fast and Peggy pressed her body against his. Steve tumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. They kept kissing and Peggy started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure?" Steve asked as they broke the kiss for air. "I waited several years for this, I am sure. Are you?" she answered. Steve smiled "I waited several decades for this." They kissed again; Steve lifted Peggy up with ease and carried her towards the bedroom. There he placed her on the bed and she grabbed his arm to pull him upon her.

The next morning Peggy woke up with a big smile on her face and Steve's arm around her waist. She turned towards him and saw him staring at her. „Like what you see?" she asked with a chuckle and Steve blushed. Then he bent down to kiss her after a moment they parted again and smiled at each other. "Good morning" he said in a soft loving tone.

After they got up and had breakfast Peggy asked what he would do today. Steve replied that he had nowhere to be. So Peggy asked him if he would train with her since she wanted to keep fit and he agreed so they went to his usual training center.

* * *

Training Center Boxwerk

"Hey Steve" the manager said "Got a new training partner?" he asked and Steve nodded. "Watch out Lady, he got a hard punch" the manager added before letting them in. "Thanks, but I can handle myself. Plus I asked him to train with me" Peggy replied friendly. The man nodded and left them to their training.

"So with what do you want to start?" Steve asked her

"How about some boxing for the beginning?"

"Ok. You know we never trained together before."

"There are a lot of things we didn't do back then that for the last few years I wished we would have done." Peggy replied with a sad smile.

They started training and after a while they made a break. "What are you going to do when you are staying here?" Steve asked her "I mean I'm pretty sure you don't want to sit at home all day." Peggy nodded "Yes. Well I thought I might try to get a job at SHIELD again. I was quite a good agent after all." "That you were indeed" Steve agreed. "I'm sure you could get a job at SHIELD. You would just need to learn how to use those modern technologies."

"Oh yes all those computers. That really is a problem I have to solve." Peggy sighted

"I'm sure it won't be that hard for you. You were always the fastest one to crack the codes. This is just another puzzle. Plus they are actually quite useful."

Peggy nodded and then they went back to their training. The next day she already had a job interview with Nick Fury who agreed to employ her as an agent since her old SSR and SHIELD files were flawless. She only had to run through a physical test which she aced and the technology training which was given to her by Natasha who was happy to help. And Steve was right, it came really easy to Peggy and she completed the training in no time.


End file.
